Talk:Badge
WARNING: Revealing the code will result in a six-month ban, and two-timers get infinite bans. In other words, no, don't try it. Automated transfer of Problem Report #12242 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-07-25 05:16:22 UTC How am I supposed to get the old timer badge? Could you please add more information? I would like all the badges and I think I have been a member since 2005. Please do not send me many emails. :If you weren't a member of the old castle Club Pages, and then the Club Pages after that, you won't have gotten it, and there's no legitimate way to get it now. Plus, you can't get every single badge now anyway ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) there used to be a cheat to get it - whered it go? :It was taken off because it was using something Lego doesn't want used. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) New Badges Please, nobody should upload the two red and blue badges because they're not listed in the badges section. So anyone can list them if it is on the badge list in MLN. Wave Olsonman 24 December, 2008, 10:22 PM (UTC) But interestingly enough, Vakamavahi and Willy_ have the Insider Badge and Creativity Badge, respectively. It's not a hack of any sort. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) world badge anyone know how to ge it - mabye a code? anyone? -annonymous Please sign your posts with ~~~~. Anyways, you have to go to a LEGO World Event. I can't help you much more than that. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) more Lu badges? any truth to the ninja and pirate badges? 23:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick racers anyone wanna make a page for the lego racers game beta tester badge? i would, but i know next to nothing about it. 23:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick :Why would we if there's little info that's really been confirmed...? =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) World Badge Code The code is NOT to be put on here at all. It's not allowed on the LMBs, and most of the forums I've been to, and I don't want this turning into something like the Magazine Badge code where everyone got it... =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) even if the code was shared, echo's code mod is gone so the badge is no longer obtainable. }} 02:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I have made a very sweeping edit to this page: *I removed quite a few of the images, as they make the page appear cluttered. *I have corrected an out-of-date phrase that claims that the S.P.A. Networkers are secret. *I have removed a non-encyclopedic phrase along the lines of "Keep checking back for more badges!" Hopefully these changes won't affect the page in a negative way. 22:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Better now, I added some images, but I saw it looked cluttered Video I'ld like to know what this video has to do with MLN. does anybody know? IF not, it should be deleted 'cause I think it is a bit... unethical. Johanson (talk) 22:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't what what video you are talking about but I have deleted 2 videos and blocked the user that uploaded them. If the video you are concerned about is still available please let us know the name of the video. 05:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) All right, now the video is gone. I just didn't dare to delete it on my own cause I'm new to wikia.Johanson (talk) 09:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem. You did the right thing by pointing it out. When you have more confidence editing I would encourage you to remove something like that yourself. Thanks! 18:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) missing badge What happened to the LEGO City Rookie Badge? This page!!! It should be list of badges not badge-- 00:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there already a list of badges?? 01:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC)